Legendary Stories
by babybluestar
Summary: A year after Nemesis Crisis is over, the Legendary Bladers had settle down in a mansion called the Legendary Mansion. But then, randomness between them just doesn't stop of course. This is the Legendary Stories, a sister combination between me and my sister (you know her already). Some of the ideas are based on 'Suite life of Zack and Cody'. Hope y'all enjoy!
1. Solar System Madness

**Chapter 1: Solar System Madness**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the craziness. Enjoy!~**

**Starring: The Solar System Bladers  
Minor stars: The Four Seasons Bladers**

* * *

"Hey guys!" A red head exclaim as his three friends averted their attention to him. This is Ginga Hagane, the strongest blader in the world and the Legendary Blader of Autumn. It has been a year since he and his allies, the Legendary Bladers defeated the God of Destruction, Nemesis. Since the world has been rebuild, the Legendary Bladers has been living in a mansion which they called the Legendary Mansion

"What is it Ginga?" The Blader of Summer asked. Kenta Yumiya was his name and he was a close friend of Ginga. He had light green hair, brown eyes and light skin tone

"Guess what?" The excited Autumn blader announced as he pulled out a paper "I got us signed up to the 'Three days Yoga Camp'. It is the coolest camp that is only been held every six months in Japan!"

"WHAT?!" The rest of the four seasons Legendary Bladers yelled at him

"That sounds cool Ginga" Kenta said with a smile as the Winter Blader just face palmed

"Seriously?! What were you thinking?!" The blonde Winter Blader said. The Winter Blader was none other than Chris and now he looked like he was about to rant on about how stupid the idea was

The Spring Blader aka Kyoya Tategami couldn't agree more. He glared at the Pegasus Wielder "I agreed with blondie over here! What the hell?! We're bladers for crying out loud, not some kind of Hipsters who always meditate day by day"

Chris glared at Kyoya for the annoying nickname and looked at Ginga with a frustrated look. "How can you do this to us?! What was in your mind when you signed us up?! That Random Juice?!"

Ginga just scratched his hair and gave the two agitated bladers a dopey smile. "Well..."

* * *

_Flashback... Yesterday..._

_Ginga was walking by the streets when he noticed a sign up paper. 'What's this?' He thought as he read it_

_**Tired and Stress?**_

_**Well then, just sign in for the Three days Yoga Camp which is held on fifth of July at Kyoto  
The third of July is the latest date of signing up. So get up and go to the Yale Beypark and sign up  
It's free of charge**_

_'Oh, a yoga camp. Hmm... I can use one and so as the other seasons Legendary Bladers' He dreamily thought 'But wait... Ah! The third of July is today! Oh no! I hope I'm not too late' He then start to sprint his way to the beypark with the paper in hand_

* * *

The Spring and Winter Bladers both face palmed, again. "That's what you were thinking?" They both asked in unison as they both started to rant on how Ginga is being half insane. They started bickering while Kenta just looked at them

"Guys! Stop fighting already!" He finally yelled as the three of them shut up in an instant. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I think Ginga is right. We do need to relax. The last thing we wanna do is to kill each other out of stress!"

"The kid's got a point" The blonde blader pointed out as he scratched his left cheek softly. "But I still don't wanna do this. But if you insist..." He smirked "How much are you gonna pay me to do this?"

"Chris!" Ginga snapped

"I'm serious," Chris raised his hand "I'm a blader for hire. So you'll have to pay me if you want me to go."

"Does fifty works for you?" Ginga asked

"Let me think about that...No. I don't come cheap Ginga, count on it" Chris replied with a smug smirk

"Seventy?"

"Not enough"

"A hundred?"

"Really? Bid higher why don't cha?"

"Fine! Two hundred"

Chris rubbed his chin "Hm... Guess that's ok"

Ginga sighed as he pulled out the money he needed from his wallet. "Seriously Chris. You made me broke" He gave it to the Winter Blader with a glare which could kill, which only made the Winter Blader smirk in satisfaction

"Fifty, hundred, hundred and fifty..." The blonde counted the money silently with a grin

"Well blondie here can be payed to do anything, but not me" The Spring Blader retorted as Chris glared again at him

Ginga then smiled deviously, "Thought you might say that so..." He took out a blue cellphone with a pegasus keychain

"What'cha gonna do with that?" Kyoya narrowed his eyebrow in suspicion

The Autumn Blader's smile grew wider, "Oh I don't know... Maybe post it in Youtube, my blog, Facebook, Twitter or even one of those TV Programs" He smiled at the Winter and Summer representatives. "You gotta watch this"

When the two looked at the phone, they laughed so hard that they fell on their knees laughing

"What was that?" Asked Kyoya as Chris tried really hard to contain his laughter, and epically fail

"It...Was...A video...Of you...Singing...Enchanted...By...Taylor...Swift... While dancing...Ballet wearing...A pink...Tutu!" He burst out laughing along with Kenta and Ginga. Apparently Ginga recorded that video in the middle of the night because he heard a voice that was singing. It was Kyoya, in lion patterned PJs, using a hairbrush singing Enchanted by

Kyoya glared at ginga "I hate you"

"I know," Ginga smiled "And if you don't go, I will... you know" Ginga waved his phone in front of Kyoya's face

"Fine I'll go" Kyoya surrendered

"Good. Because the camp is tomorrow" Ginga simply said to the others. A silence fell upon them... Until...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The next day, the Four Seasons Legendary Bladers were ready with their stuff and was going to the camp with a helicopter that Ginga insist on using from the WBBA (Too Fancy)

"You guys sure you can guard the mansion while we're gone?" Ginga asked to the five Solar System, namely Yuki Mizusawa, the Mercury Blader, Tithi, the Venus Blader, King, the Mars Blader, Dunamis, the Jupiter Blader and Aguma, the Saturn Blader

"Of course Ginga. We're very sure" Dunamis calmly replied

"Just leave it to us mister" Tithi proudly announced with a bright beam on his face

Kyoya eyed on him with suspicion. "Ok... If you say so" His voice looked like he was suspecting some kind of mess from the five

"Just call us if you need anything" Kenta said

And with that, the Four Seasons went to the helicopter and it flew

And the second they left, the five entered the mansion, close the door and...

"What should we do now?" King asked energetically

Tithi started jumping on the couch, "DRINKING GAME!"

Yuki, Dunamis and Aguma can only agree for they knew that if they refuse, the two hyper-active bladers will not stop nagging until they do

"I'll grab the Random Juice" Yuki said as he ran to the kitchen

"I'll grab the CD" Aguma said

"And I'll go get the glasses ready" Dunamis went to the cabinet where all the glasses are

* * *

_Later that night..._

"I'm so dizzy..." Tithi moaned

"The room is spinning... Someone make it stop" King continued

Yuki pointed above his head sub-consciously, "Look at the beautiful comet... It's so big..."

"That's the will of the-" Dunamis whispered before fainting because of the Random Juice

"Dunamis don't leave us (A/N: This is not YAOI, only drunk effects from the Random Juice)" Everyone said as they fainted as well to a nightmare

* * *

**Nightmare:**

"Where are we?" Yuki rubbed his eyes and looked around

"Why is it so dark?" Tithi asked as well, looking terrified

"Guys! Look!" King pointed at four familiar figures. When they gotten their visions clearer, they gasped. It was the Four Seasons Legendary Bladers, lying on the ground with tattered and torned clothes, lifelessly. Their hairs were smeared with fresh blood and their skins were filled with a lot of scars and scratches

Dunamis looked bewilderned "But how...?" They all were confused on how their allies were dead

Suddenly, a loud evil laugh was heard and the Five Solar System Bladers turned their heads to see... Nemesis!

"You see you foolish bladers?! You can never seal me away! Your world shall perish by my own hands" Nemesis laughed even louder, causing the ground to shake hardly

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Solar System Bladers screamed

**End of Nightmare**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The Solar System Bladers woke up screaming in sheer terror and horror. They were shaking so bad while sweating as if they were taking a bath

The earth was really shaking, but the bladers didn't care. They looked trumatized and tired... Was that just a dream or a vision?

* * *

The next morning, none of them say a word to each other. They stayed silent, thinking about the horrible nightmare they have the night before. Finally Yuki decided to talk to the others

"Could there be a possibility that," He gulped as he whispered his next sentence, "Nemesis returns?"

"There could be" Dunamis replied, "Remember the dream and earthquake last night?"

The others gulped at the horrible memories. They were so terrified that they didn't remember about the drinking game and the Random Juice fiasco

"OMG! What if they really...you know...dead." King said

"Don't be so dramatic King," Aguma said "They're probably still in Kyoto"

"For what?" the Mars blader said

"Yoga camp. DUH! You're such a grandpa sometimes" Aguma said while rolling his eyes

"But what if they really die?! OH NO! Yoyo still owe me ten yens for the bet last week!" Tithi cried

"Ok, ok guys, why not we check on them in case if they did die or not" Yuki settled as they nodded. They decided to go to Kyoto by car since they can't afford something more and Dunamis took the wheel

"Are you sure you can drive Dunamis, I mean I can drive instead if you want" Aguma said walking beside Dunamis

"No, I think I'm already quite professional at driving" Dunamis said refusing Aguma's offer

"Okay...," All the Solar system bladers get in the car. King sitting beside the driver's seat, while Aguma Tithi and Yuki sat at the back

"Let's get this car on the road" Dunamis said both hands on the wheel

"Dunamis!Don't forget the seatbelt!" Aguma warned

"Yeah sorry, now let's hit the road" Dunamis said after finish fastening the seatbelt. The car soon left the garage

"Ummm... ," Yuki poke Dunamis' shoulder " You're going too... slow"

"No, I think I'm doing just fine" Dunamis said his eyes still on the road

"Yeah, I think Yuki is right" King said, looking out the window

"Look it's only 20 km/h, we will get in trouble with the cops" Aguma stated

"I don't care safety is more important" Dunamis pointed out

A siren is heard. It was the cops!

" I think you should st-" Yuki began but was cut off by a low voice

"Umm... excuse me but you're car is moving super... slow. Can you speed up a little?" the police officer asked

"And you are?" Dunamis questioned

"That's none of your bussiness now get movin'" The police officer snapped

"Rude" Dunamis muttered

"I'm taking the wheels!" King announced excitedly as he instantly jumped to the driver's seat, sending Dunamis back to whatever seat King was sitting before. But poor Dunamis, before he can even attach his seatbelt, King has droven off in the speed of light, litterally

The Dunamis, Aguma, and Yuki screamed and shouted their fears of being caught by that cop and dying before reaching the Seasonal bladers. Tithi clanged on for dear life, Aguma braced himself and so as Yuki and Dunamis was hugging with the front seat

"HAHAHAAHAHA. THIS IS SUPER FUN!" King and Tithi squealed

The siren from from the previous police officer rang through their ears

" SLOW DOWN. MUMMY HELP US!" Yuki scream

"NO DON'T HELP US!" Dunamis yelled shutting his eyes

"WHY?!" Yuki yelled back

"I DON'T WANT TO WAKE THEM UP!" (A/N: You'll get it if you paid close attention to the text) Dunamis answered

"HIT THE BRAKES! HIT THE BRAKES! AND STOP HAVING FUN TITHI!" Aguma shouted at King and Tithi

"Which one is the brakes?!" King asked as the Mercury, Jupiter and Saturn blader anim-fell

Then Aguma noticed that King was hitting the accelerating padel, "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE HITTING THE ACCELERATOR! STEP AT THE OTHER PADEL! THE OTHER PADEL!" Aguma shouted in frustration

When King did step at the right padel, they almost crashed a tracktor and King fell foward. "OW!" He moaned childishly, "Since when did they put the brakes on the left?!"

The cops then caught up with them and glared at King. "When I told you to drive faster," the police officer said, trying to supress his anger but can't held it in anymore, "I DON'T MEAN TO DRIVE TOOOOOOO FAST!"

"But...but..but...ummmm...we need to...rush our...brother to..." Aguma stuttered

"...THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!" King finished

"Why?" The officer asked as all of them (minus Tithi) glared at King with the 'Why you..' expression

"Yes..." Dunamis patiently said so the officer didn't know that he also didn't know about this "Why?!" He flailed his hand as if to say 'Why' by exagerration

"Because... He needs a mental check! Yeah mental check!" King assured as the four Solar System bladers looked at the little boy

Tithi then understood what they meant with their looks and so he said dramatically.. "AH! Heaven is near! I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!" Tithi motioned as if to reach something but can't

"And the ground" Yuki muttered sarcastically

The police took no second to spare to say that it makes sense. "It does?" Dunamis asked but quickly grasped the consept "I mean sure it does!"

"Well don't just sit there and do nothing!" The police said, "Drive already!"

King stepped on the accelerator and zoomed passed the officer. As soon as they are far away from the officer, they sighed in relief. "Officers are so dumb" The five of them said

* * *

After a couple of hours of crazy driving, they finally made it to the camp. They saw the Seasonal bladers, meditating silently by the grass field

"Now, let us try the tree po-" Ginga said before the Solar System bladers rudely crashed the silence

"Mr. Ginga, Nemesis is back!" Yuki cried

"WHAT?!" Ginga jumped up and saw the five, "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Nemesis is back!" Yuki repeated and this time, the other Seasonal bladers opened their right eyes

"There's no way that coward would return" Kyoya calmly said to them

"Yeah, Ginga defeated him like a year ago" Kenta chimed in

"And besides, what makes you think of that?" Chris asked

King answered the question, "We dreamt that you guys were dying and the earthquake yesterday can be proof"

Ginga looked at the other Seasonal and then the Solar System bladers "You guys must've drink that stupid Random Juice didn't you?"

"Told you you shouldn't drink too much of those stuff" Kyoya said "Chris drank that stuff too much the last time that he ended up staying in the Insane Asylum for two days"

Chris punched him by his left eye "I told you not to tell them that!" He hissed to the Spring blader who was rubbing the bruise from his eye. "Anyways, with what did you guys get here?" The Winter blader asked, changing the topic

"A car" Dunamis eerily answer. Unenthusictism filled his voice, remembering what happened back then

"Good!" Kyoya smiled "Then we're outta here!"

"WHAT?!" Ginga yelled, "It's not the third day yet!"

"We don't care!" Chris snapped at the Autumn Blader "This place is driving me insane!"

"Agree with blondie" Kyoya stated. Chris smacked him on the head

"Don't call me Blondie! Really how many times do I have to tell you? A hundred?" Chris hissed at the green-haired blader

"Ok guys... Let's not get to an argument" Kenta calmed the two bladers as he titled his head to Ginga. "I think Kyoya and Chris do have a point there Ginga. I can't stand another minute without beybattling"

Ginga looked taken back, "Even you Kenta?!" He then sighed and scratched his head, "Fine. Only because I'm on my own"

"Yessssssssss!" The blue and violet eyed bladers cheered

After about thirty minutes of the Seasonal bladers to pack up, they finally got to the car. But when King stride his way to the driver's seat, Aguma glared at him

"Oh no you don't!" He lifted King to the back seat and belted him, "I'm driving now"

The four seasons looked confused because the Solar System bladers looked as if they were about to collasped. "What exactly is going on while you guys are trying to get here?" Ginga asked to Dunamis

"Trust me Ginga" He said as he closed his eyes for a short nap, "You don't wanna know and it's a very long story"

* * *

**Me: Ok that's the first chapter**

**Swift: We still have a lot of chapters planned so don't worry. And sorry if the Legendary Bladers are acting a little OOC**

**Me: If you're just curious about what's the next chapter, we'll just give y'all the title**

**Swift: And the title is...**

**Us: How to Teach King how to Drive**

**Me: Yeah that's that. You'll find out why we name that chapter that. But until then..**

**Swift: R&R...**

**Us: And have a nice day. Toodles!~**


	2. How to teach King how to Drive

**Chapter 2: How to Teach King how to Drive**

**Me: Hello! Hello! Babybluestar here with Swift!~**

**Swift: Sup guys? K' this is the chapter two. Guaranteed to be random as always**

**Me: Anyways, we don't own anything minus the randomness. Now sit back and relax as you read this chapter**

**Swift: Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Starring: King, Aguma**  
**Minor stars: The other Legendary Bladers**

* * *

At one peaceful dawn, the Legendary Bladers slept in peace and absolute quiet. It even sounded like there was a harmonious melody (the ones like in movies). But that peace was crashed by...

_SSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH HHH!_

The noise was loud enough to wake the bladers. 'What the hell is that?!' Each of the bladers thought of strangling anyone who dared to interrupt their beauty sleeps. Hey, even the Legendary heroes needs some rest right?

They looked out their window while rubbing their eyes. Even though it's blurry, they can clearly see what made that horrible, high-screaching sound. Their eyes widened in utter shock and horror to see it. "OH MY HOLY BEYSPIRIT!" Each of them said in unison as they raced down to the front door, still wearing their PJs

Apparently the noise was from none other than King, who was driving a red sports car at the mansion's garden. The garden was huge alright, enough for someone to drive around it and it was now clearly a mess

"Hey guys!" King called out to the other Legendary Bladers, "I'm driving!"

"King what the hell?!" Kyoya yelled "It's like two a.m. in the morning! We're trying to sleep here!" He looked at his watch from his right wrist

King was driving so madly, it's like he had no control of the car! "GUYS WATCH OUT!" He cried as he was about to ram his allies with the car by driving to them

The bladers screamed their sanity up. They were about to be killed in amount of seconds by the reckless Mars blader

"King! Step on the brakes! Step on the brakes!" Aguma yelled as King looked trouble finding the freaking brake

He finally remembered and stepped on the left padel. They screamed louder as the car stopped in front of them, just an inch between them and the hunk of metal. They all sighed in relief as the nearly-killed Legendary Bladers fell on their knees, looking extremely mixed with emotions such as relief, anger, numbness and frustration

"King what were you thinking trying to drive?!" Ginga bursted in fury

"Yeah. Face it King, you can't and will never ever ever and ever be able to drive" Aguma joined in

King asked, "What makes you think of that?"

"Simple," Chris beat the others from answering the bluenette's (A/N: Remember no words like that exist. We invented it) dumb question. "We don't think, we know! You nearly killed us like three minutes ago and you dumped the whole garden!" He motioned the ruined garden

"Not only that!" Dunamis added, "You've trashed the dahlias I've been taking care of of the past few weeks! You know how hard it is?!"

King looked guilty, "Sorry..."

"Well sorry doesn't change the fact that you almost killed us and trashed the flowers that I've been taking care of!" Dunamis yelled as Tithi held him back

"... I just wanna expand my horizon that's all" King muttered, loud enough for the other bladers to hear it

Yuki rubbed his chin and had a serious look on his face, as if trying to solve a super hard crossword. "Maybe... There is a way to help King and not risking our lives..."

As soon as he said the word, everyone looked at Aguma because they understood what the Mercury Blader was trying to say. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked, feeling creeped out on whatever plan Yuki's got up on his sleeves

"You can teach King how to drive ya' dumbo!" Kyoya snapped

"What?!" The Saturn Blader yelled, "Have y'all gone mad?! It's gonna be like trying to talk to a wall! It's merely impossible!"

Ginga grinned, "Actually, that might as well work. I mean, you're the greatest driver in our group. You can maybe give King some pointers!"

"Yay!" King brightened up as Aguma looked flat. What have he gotten himself into?

"Yeah, yeah" Kenta said as he yawned loudly, "But not now... It's still to early to do anything..."

Everyone agreed at the younger boy's statement and entered the mansion, preparing to sleep again

* * *

"Ok, first thing first, have you adjusted your mirrrors?" Aguma said while fastening his seatbelt. It was after breakfast and the other Legendary Bladers locked Aguma and King outside, alone.

"All three of them. I can even see myself perfectly." King replied

"No, they're not for vanity,your rear view mirrors are for seeing the view to your rear." Aguma explained. King look at his bottom

"Behind you." Aguma said impatiently

"But then, I won't see myself having fun." King whined

"Driving cars are not fun, its serious bussiness." Aguma stated

Have you buckled your seatbelt?" Aguma asked

"Umm..., I was about to. But this new outfit wrinkle soo... easily," King said while Aguma looked as he was about to explode. King was wearing a short sleeved sky blue shirt with dark blue-green sleeves, a white boarder at the collar with two white strings. He also wears turquoise jeans with darker spots at the knees and navy blue shoes with white soles. "So, I thoght maybe-"

"JUST. USE. THE. FREAKIN'. SEATBELT" Aguma said cutting King off

"But my outfit-"

"IT'S THE LAW!"

King quickly fastened his seatbelt. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Now, are you familiar with the gear shift?" Aguma asked

"You mean the PRNDL (Pronounce: Prindel)?" King asked back

**"**The what?"

"The PRNDL" King stated

**"**Are you referring to the shift lever that says P-R-N-D-L?" Aguma asked

"I'm sooooo not a child Aguma, I know how to spell PRNDL" King answered

"It's not something that you spell, It is a gear shift. The letters stand for Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive, and Low!" Aguma yelled

"You're making me nervous with all this technical talk." King fanned his face with his hands

"Oh! I'm so sorry King," Aguma said sarcasticlly, "Why don't we just relax, turn on the radio. Would you like AMMM (Pronounce: I Am) or FMMMM (Pronounce: Fem)?

"Ummm...fmmmmm" King answered

"Uhhhhh. You know I was being sarcastic right?" Aguma said while burying his face in his hands

"No"

"Why is it so hard to teach this idiot beside me in a car to drive" Aguma muttered

"Are you gonna teach me or what?" King said tapping his foot to the accelerator a few times. The car start to move and suddenly stop. Move then stop, move then stop, move then stop, move then stop, move then stop, move then stop, move then stop, move then stop, move the-

"KING QUIT IT!" Aguma snapped

"Well excuse me mr. I-Can-Drive! I'm not an expert here is can you just please just slow down?!" King shot back

"Well I am trying to teach you how to drive here" Aguma yelled

"That's it!" King screamed in frustration as he hit the accelerator, leaving the mansion with a huge amount of speed. Aguma clanged on his seatbelt while King laughed his heart out

"KING!STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!STOP!" Aguma screamed the air out of his lungs. He was so out of air, he began to hallucinate about what could happen to him if King continued on this madness

The Saturn blader began to fasten another four seatbelts that was big the vehicle in the case of emergencies, like, well, that moment. Then he spotted the traffic lights up ahead. "KING! THERE'S A TRAFFIC LIGHT! IT'S RED! OMG I'M GONNA DIE! STOP! STOP!"

"How?!" The Mars blader asked panickly as Aguma facepalm

"Hit the brakes!" Aguma stated

"Which one is the brakes?!" This question made Aguma feel like strangling King

"The one that looked like a candy cane you dummy!" He yelled as King brightened up and pushed the brakes which had a candy cane pattern on it. They instantly stop

Aguma sighed in relief, "Thank goodness it was over. Finally!"

Just then a group of gangsters in a car appeared. They have flashy and torn up looking car. When they looked at King, they smirked. "Hey bro, you wanna race bro?"

King smirked back. And without thinking, he replied, "Ok let's race bro!"

"King no! We can't...!" Before Aguma can finish his sentence, the traffic lights went green and King instantly drove off faster than the speed of light. One of the gangsters looked at the car and took off his sunglasses with a 'WTF?!' look

"What the...?"

With King and Aguma, the Mars blader was driving like a mad-man or for now, a mad blader. They were so fast that some things started flying away. They were heading straight to... The MANSION?!

* * *

In the mansion, the other seven Legendary Bladers were doing random things. Dunamis and Yuki were playing chess, Kyoya, Chris and Ginga were playing Mario Kart Wii, and Tithi and Kenta were both in their rooms

"I kinda felt sorry for Mr. Aguma. He'll never come back alive" Yuki said as he waited for Dunamis to make his move

"You don't have to Yuki. King needs some help on driving. And besides, better him than us right?" Dunamis said as he moved his black queen to the white king and kill it. He smiled victoriously, "Checkmate"

"No! I lost!" Yuki groaned.

"NO! NO! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HIT THE MANSION! HIT THE BRAKES!HIT THE BRAKES!" A familiar voice shouted from outside the mansion

"HOW? WHICH ONE IS THE BRAKES?" A familiar voice shouted back

"THE ONE THAT LOOKED LIKE- AH, FORGET ABOUT IT!" and suddenly, a car crashes into the mansion and nearly killed Dunamis because it was one inch behind him. Dunamis began to shake badly and he fainted

"OMG! Mr. Dunamis are you okay?" Yuki said as he approached the lavender-haired blader

Aguma coughed a few times while King stand up and began to fix his messy hair. After he finish fixing his hair, he looked at a very pissed Aguma and shrugged

"What the hell is goi...ng on?" Ginga trailed off looking at the mess

"We're not cleaning that up" Kenta said. Apparently, he and Tithi went downstairs to looked at what just happened

Aguma was very tired that he started to scream, "That's it King! You're hopeless! You can never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever Drive! EVER! And maybe even your children or grandchildren will never ever drive!"

"Yeah!" Kyoya agreed with Aguma, "You busted a freaking hole at the freaking wall! What should we do?!"

Chris looked up, "Especially if we have to deal with insane Mr. Hagane!". Everyone looked up as well as they (minus Ginga) shuddered at the thought. Hey, the guy's got issue ok? There's no arguing with that fact

"Hey! That's my dad you're talking about!" Ginga retorted

"More like your insane dad!" Chris shot back as he looked at the huge wall, "Oh well, King. You're on your own to explain this whole thing. Ginga's dad's gonna have you and your pride for breakfast because you two, are toast". Chris patted King's back as if to say_ 'Good luck coming back alive'_

The other Legendary Bladers left King alone and carried Dunamis to his room for recovery. Meanwhile, King looked down. He is toast, like Chris said. But what is he suppose to do?! Fix the wall in just a snap of a finger?! But then, at a brief shining moment, he got a brilliant idea

* * *

One week later...

Everything went back to normal at the Legendary Mansion, except that King was nowhere to be found. "Does everyone know where King is?" Ginga asked as he munched on his popcorn

"Who knows?" Aguma stated as he stretched, "No one's seen him since he busted the wall last week"

Suddenly, King burst through the door with pride on his face, "Guys! Guess what?!" He pulled out a driving license, "I got my driving license!". It has King's picture and everything, and it shined at the morning sun's glare

"Eep! It's so magnificent!" Tithi squealed as he fainted and the others gaped at it

"But how?! You can't even drive without killing something!" Aguma asked

"Who cares?" Kenta said

"There's a new bey stadium in town!" King announced excitedly, "Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah!" everyone else yelled as they race to the door. Suddenly, Ginga's dad appeared. He looked mad

"Oh hey, Dad" Ginga said nervously. Ryo gave him a dead glare

"Hold your horses men!" Ryo said, "First of all, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT HOLE?!" He thundered as he pointed at the wall of the mansion. Everyone looked at King, "WELL?!" The man roared as King stepped foward

"Um... Well sir. H-Hagane, there has been this teeny tiny little situation..."

* * *

**Swift: DONE!**

**Star: Right... Ok, that's ch. two for y'all I hope you guys still enjoy our work**

**Swift: And the next chapter's title will be...**

**Both: Mummy Wrap!**

**Star: So stay tune,**

**Swift: And R&R!~**


End file.
